


Mi nombre es Carnival

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Series: Mi nombre es Carnival [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Carnival siempre se asusta cuando Joker grita. La mayoría de las veces, los gritos ni siquiera son dirigidos hacia él, pero eso no importa. Carnival termina escondiéndose en algún rincón del apartamento y es tarea de Arthur hacer que eventualmente salga de allí.O de cómo las distintas personalidades de Arthur lidian entre sí.
Relationships: Joker/Arthur fleck/Carnival
Series: Mi nombre es Carnival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591306
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Bajo la mesa

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que nadie haya hecho esto todavía. Es algo que he querido leer desde que estoy en este fandom así que no me ha quedado otra que escribirlo por mi misma. ¡Diganme que no soy la única que desea ver a estos chicos juntos!

_En la pradera _

_Los halos blancos giran _

_Con una ira que es delgada _

_Y se vuelve tristeza _

_Rey de todos _

_Escucha mi llamado_

_Escucha mi nombre _

_Carnival _

My Name Is Carnival

Jackson C. Frank

Carnival siempre se asusta cuando Joker grita. La mayoría de las veces los gritos ni siquiera son dirigidos hacia él, pero eso no importa. Carnival termina escondiéndose en algún rincón del apartamento y es tarea de Arthur hacer que eventualmente salga de allí.  
  
Arthur siempre es más paciente con él. Él lo comprende.  
  
En esos momentos su cabeza se asoma por debajo de la mesa. Ese es el lugar que ha elegido esta vez.  
  
-¿Que estás haciendo ahí abajo?¿Otra vez discutieron?  
  
Carnival quisiera decirle que entre Joker y él no existe algo así como “discutir”. Que Joker siempre parece estar enojado por un motivo u otro y que él reacciona como puede a sus ataques de rabia. Que no hay palabras dichas entre los dos. Que su dinámica se resume al ataque y huida.  
  
Carnival quisiera ser capaz de explicarle todo esto a Arthur, pero sabe que sería inútil. Entonces no dice nada.  
  
Arthur se mantiene semiagachado con una mano extendida durante algunos segundos.  
  
-Hey, vamos ¿Qué fue esta vez?  
  
Carnival se mantiene impasible. No le agrada cuando Arthur le habla así porque le recuerda al modo en que hablaba con Penny y él no está loco como lo estaba ella.  
  
Arthur finalmente suspira acomodándose a su lado. Su mano pasa alrededor de sus hombros, trayendolo levemente hacia sí.  
  
-¿Recuerdas aquel niño en el hospital? ¿El que no quería darse la vacuna?  
  
Arthur le habla muy cerca de su oído y hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Su defensa se derrite poco a poco. Carnival no puede hacer nada contra eso. Es demasiado parecido a cuando solo estaban los dos.  
  
\- ¿Recuerdas cómo lograste que lo vacunaran cuando fingiste que tú también ibas a darte una?  
  
Carnival no puede evitar que la sonrisa se deslice por sus labios. ¡Oh si que lo recuerda! Aquel día incluso las enfermeras lo habían felicitado por su trabajo. Un momento glorioso para los dos. Pero entonces recuerda.  
  
-A él no le gustan los niños.  
  
Lo dice tan bajito que Arthur no lo oye y debe repetirlo de nuevo. Arthur lo mira extrañado.  
  
-¿No le gustan?¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
Esta vez es turno de Carnival de demostrar paciencia. Él puede ser el más ingenuo, el más tonto de los tres. Lo sabe. Pero incluso así hay cosas que solo él parece saber.  
  
-Además no se sabe ninguna canción. No aporta nada a nuestro diario. Solo esas fotos de mujeres con poca ropa...  
  
Carnival habla en susurros como si alguien fuera a reprenderlo si elevara la voz. Arthur no puede evitar una carcajada ante esto.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?  
  
Carnival lo observa escandalizado, no puede creer que Arthur no vea realmente cual es el problema.  
  
-Es I-NA-PRO-PIA-DO-Puntúa cada una de las silabas con un dedo, sin dejar de parecer muy avergonzado por tener que referirse a aquel asunto.  
  
Arthur lo mira un momento con ternura y luego se inclina hasta él para depositar un gentil beso en su mejilla. La peluca verde haciéndole un leve cosquilleo en la nariz.  
  
-No te preocupes. Hablaré con él. Colocaré marcadores en las páginas que él ocupe así no tendrás que verlas.  
  
Carnival asiente con la cabeza. En su interior quisiera retener a Arthur, quisiera que se quedara debajo de esa mesa con él por más tiempo. Quisiera decirle que ese no es el verdadero problema. Pero Arthur ya se aleja y él no lo hace.

Continuará...


	2. Ukelele

Carnival sabe tocar el ukelele y de hecho, lo hace muy bien. Esta orgulloso de su pequeña habilidad y le gusta usarla para animar a Arthur cuando ha tenido un mal día.  
  
Sin embargo ahora, desde que Joker vive con ellos teme usar su instrumento por miedo a importunarlo. Joker siempre está sentado en el sofá viendo las noticias con un cigarrillo en la mano. A él no le gustan las noticias. Se aburre. Prefiere los dibujos animados o las películas del señor Chaplin. Algún día le gustaría ser como él. Quizás así, si fuese lo suficientemente gracioso y ganaran dinero con eso, Arthur ya no necesitaría que Joker viviera con ellos y todo volvería a ser como antes. Solo los dos.  
  
Carnival suspira. Para eso tendría que ser mucho mejor payaso de lo que es ahora y eso solo se lograría de una sola forma: trabajando duro.  
  
Es por eso que ese día decide enfrentar sus miedos y se atreve a sacar el pequeño ukelele de su bolsa de pertenencias. Debe afinarlo primero. Dando una nerviosa mirada al living donde Joker permanece sentado, ensaya algunos acordes. Los nervios ante una posible represalia le atenazan los dedos, pero con el pensamiento de la felicidad de Arthur logra superar sus inseguridades.  
  
Pronto son solo su instrumento y él. Las notas se suceden versátiles y él se siente fluir tanto con la música que cierra los ojos.  
  
Está así unos momentos hasta que el sonido de un aplauso lo distrae.  
  
Al abrir sus ojos su confusión no puede ser mayor. Porque no es Arthur quien lo vitorea desde el marco de la puerta sino Joker.  
  
Joker, quien lo mira con una expresión mezcla diversión y otra cosa que no puede terminar de situar pero que lo inquieta aún más que si le hubiese gritado.

Continuará..


	3. Feroz

Carnival prefería no interactuar con Joker más que lo estrictamente necesario. Por fortuna, el otro parecía compartir su mismo deseo puesto que rara vez le dirigía la palabra.  
  
Cuando Arthur dormía, él optaba por retirarse a uno de los sillones y se quedaba en silencio hasta que despertara. Joker, en cambio, se quedaba mirando la televisión o leyendo algún periódico. En contraste con ellos dos, él nunca dormía. Carnival creía que tal vez por eso siempre estaba enojado.  
  
-Se que le dijiste a Arthur que no me gustan los niños.  
  
Carnival demora un momento en dar cuenta de que le habla a él. Removiéndose incómodo en el sillón, observa nerviosamente a Arthur quien aún descansa. Aquello sonaba como un reproche y él no quería tener que lidiar con Joker solo. Subiendo los pies sobre el sofá, abraza sus piernas en gesto protector. Joker continúa aparentando estar ajeno a esto.  
  
-Tienes razón. No me gustan. Arthur cree saber algunas cosas sobre mí pero no entiende todo.-Exhala una bocanada de humo sin quitar la vista de la tele.-En cambio tú..  
  
Lo mira con aquella expresión extraña y Carnival se abraza más fuertemente a sí mismo.  
  
-¿Quieres saber por qué no me gustan?  
  
Aunque Joker mantenía un tono ameno había algo en su sonrisa. Algo en la forma de elevar la comisura de sus labios que por momentos lo hacía parecer feroz. Carnival niega rápidamente con la cabeza temiendo irritarlo si no contesta.  
  
-No me gustan porque cada vez que veo a un niño recuerdo lo que te hicieron aquel día en el callejón y entonces siento que no puedo controlarme.

Continuará..


	4. Parque

El parque está desierto a esas horas pero él sabe que los niños no tardarán en llegar. Hay por los menos dos escuelas en la zona y los padres buscan cortar camino atravesando el lugar.  
  
Esta es su oportunidad. Tal vez haya perdido el trabajo por su incompetencia pero no perderá la esperanza. Si nadie quiere contratarlo solo le queda una opción.  
  
Carnival esboza su mejor sonrisa, coloca su sombrero en el suelo y comienza a ensayar sus pasos de baile. Con la varita en su mano se adelanta en dirección al primer grupo de niños.  
  
A la hora en que vuelve a casa el tren está lleno. La gente lo aprieta contra el pasamanos y el traje le escuece por el calor. Pero él se siente satisfecho. Ha logrado obtener tres billetes y unas cuantas monedas. No es nada en comparación a lo que ganaba en su antiguo trabajo pero es algo.  
  
Al ingresar al departamento se encuentra de lleno con Arthur quien, a juzgar por su estado de semidesnudez, parece dirigirse al cuarto de baño.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado.  
  
-Fui a dar un paseo.-Carnival le sonríe. Le agrada cuando Arthur se preocupa por él.  
  
Arthur lo mira un segundo extrañado antes de descartar cualquier idea que se haya formado en su mente.  
  
-No vuelvas a irte hasta tan tarde. Es peligroso ahí afuera.  
  
-No, Arthur.-Responde él obediente.  
  
Segundos después de que Arthur ingrese a bañarse, se escabulle en la habitación y coloca el dinero recaudado en uno de sus pantalones. Prefiere hacerlo de ese modo para no lastimar su ego. No importa de que manera haya obtenido el dinero, lo importante es que Arthur se sienta bien.  
  
Carnival sonríe orgulloso de sí, sin percatarse que alguien más ha observado su accionar desde el comedor. Joker eleva una ceja.

Continuará...


	5. Miedo

Lo peor es cuando baila. Cuando Joker baila significa que ha hecho algo terrible. Carnival lo sabe.  
  
En esos momentos Joker ha entrado como una exhalación al departamento y ha comenzado a bailar. Su traje está manchado de rojo. Carnival sabe lo que significa eso.  
  
-¡¿Estás bien?!¡¿Qué paso?!  
  
Arthur se angustia. Siempre se angustia si uno de los dos puede estar herido. No importa que Joker parezca inmune a todo. Arthur no deja de ir tras él cuando el rojo ha manchado su traje.  
  
Joker le sonríe risueño, sin dejar de bailar toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa de lleno en la boca. Arthur se paraliza ante esto y Carnival cree que va a apartarlo bruscamente pero no. Los dos se miran durante algunos segundos y se sonríen como si festejaran un chiste privado. Carnival no puede evitar sentirse irremediablemente solo.  
  
Pronto Arthur regresa a su lado en el sofá, en sus manos un fajo de billetes como nunca había visto. Carnival no sabe demasiado de dinero pero a juzgar por el tamaño es más de lo que han hecho trabajando un mes.  
  
Está tan absorto con el regalo que el otro le ha dado a Arthur que no nota el momento en que es jalado del sillón hasta que está de pie junto a Joker...  
  
Joker, quien baila a su alrededor con un ritmo lento, siguiendo una melodía que solo él puede escuchar...  
  
Joker, quien se mueve tras de sí y lo envuelve en un abrazo hasta que su espalda hace contacto con el pecho del otro..  
  
Joker, quien exhala el humo de su cigarrillo a centímetros de su oído, una de sus manos bajando lentamente por su torso apenas rozando el chaleco de su traje..  
  
-¿Arthur?  
  
No comprende la conducta de Joker y eso lo hace sentirse inseguro. Hay algo parecido al pánico en su voz. Siempre habla muy bajito cuando está asustado por lo que Arthur no lo escucha..  
  
No lo escucha hasta que de pronto si lo hace. Un grito ahogado sale de su boca en el momento en que una de las manos de Joker roza sus partes privadas. Un pequeño charco de agua formándose súbitamente a sus pies. Se ha orinado del miedo.

Continuará..


	6. Dormir

El recuerdo vuelve de a dolorosos intervalos en la memoria de Carnival. El roce de los dedos de Joker en sus partes privadas, la sensación del líquido cálido bajando por sus piernas, la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Arthur..  
  
Estaba tan confundido..  
  
Las acciones de Joker no lo habían lastimado. No, necesariamente. Incluso..  
  
Incluso por un breve segundo se había sentido bien, agradable. Pero eso..  
  
Eso es lo que más lo había asustado.  
  
Porque no se suponía que las cosas que hiciera Joker fueran agradables. Joker era peligroso. Había llegado para interponerse en la relación entre Arthur y él. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona seguramente lo habría odiado y todo habría sido más sencillo.  
  
Pero él no podía odiar a nadie, ni siquiera a los niños que lo habían lastimado. Por más que quisiera otra cosa, era su naturaleza. No podía cambiarla.  
  
Carnival se refugia bajo las mantas.  
  
A veces solo le gustaría poder desaparecer. Simplemente dejar de existir. No es necesariamente un deseo nuevo para él. Ya había podido sentirlo anteriormente, cuando estaba en el suelo y no dejaban de golpearlo.  
  
No puede dejar de sentirse culpable por eso. En el fondo, sabe que ese es uno de los motivos por los que Joker los acompaña ahora. Sabe que si hubiera sido mejor payaso, más fuerte, más valiente, habría podido defender a la señorita en el metro, habría luchado contra esos jóvenes, incluso..  
  
No. No quiere pensar en eso. Ese fue el día en que Joker entró en la vida de ambos. No fue un día feliz para él.  
  
En ocasiones puede escuchar que Joker y Arthur discuten. No lo hacen muy frecuentemente, pero antes del episodio no lo hacían. Puede escuchar que Joker patea las paredes, que arroja las cosas de los estantes, que grita...  
  
Carnival sabe que es por su culpa.  
  
Duerme durante semanas.


	7. Sonrisa

Es la voz de Arthur la que lo despierta de su largo letargo. Siente el calor de su cuerpo tras de sí, una de sus manos rodea su cintura.  
  
-Solo duermes ahora...  
  
La vibración de su voz le hace cosquillas en el cuello.  
  
-Te extraño..  
  
Arthur habla con cierto tono, él lo conoce, es el que usa cuando algo lo entristece demasiado. Carnival siente pena, no merece que nadie se preocupe por él. Ni siquiera Arthur. Han sido tan pocas las ocasiones en que ha podido alegrarlo. Ha sido tan mal payaso.  
  
Por un segundo contempla la posibilidad de tomar su ukelele y ensayar una melodía. Eso siempre lograba alegrarlo. Pero se siente demasiado débil.  
  
-Será mejor que me marche -Lo dice suavecito contra la almohada. Sabe que Arthur va a molestarse pero él ya ha tomado su decisión. No puede seguir haciéndolo miserable. Arthur es y será lo más importante para él.  
  
Solo quiere una última cosa antes de irse. Una última, mínima cosa. Quiere ver la sonrisa de Arthur una última vez. Está demasiado débil para hacer alguno de sus trucos, pero ha aprendido algo que puede lograrlo. Irónicamente, debe darle las gracias a Joker por esto.  
  
Carnival se gira un poco hasta estar frente a Arthur. Ha cerrado los ojos para hacerse de valor, no sabe si podrá hacerlo si se encuentra con la mirada de él tan cerca. Toma aire, cuenta un segundo, dos y entonces cierra la distancia entre los dos depositando un rápido beso sobre su boca cerrada.  
  
Es menos que un segundo y rápidamente se aparta avergonzado, abriendo un ojo para observar la expresión de Arthur. Él solo abre y cierra los ojos y por un instante Carnival teme haberse equivocado horriblemente. Con Joker eso había funcionado, pero nada garantizaba que lo hiciera con él..  
  
Pero entonces..  
  
Oh entonces....  
  
La comisura de los labios de Arthur se eleva suavemente. La sonrisa lentamente abriéndose paso entre sus labios, la expresión de intenso jubilo en su rostro.  
  
Y allí ocurre algo que Carnival no esperaba. Arthur lo besa a él. Lo besa y es como estar en casa. Es cálido y suave y llena su estomago cosas que vibran y Carnival se estremece porque de pronto es demasiada alegría la que sale a través de su boca y él siente unas inmensas ganas de reír. Reír como no lo ha hecho en meses.

Continuará..


	8. Besos

Carnival sabe que no ha pensado muy bien las cosas. Su acto de coraje lo ha llevado a algo maravilloso con Arthur pero presenta un inconveniente que no había calculado.  
  
Ahora no puede irse. Aún continua pensándose a sí mismo como una carga para Arthur, pero luego de lo que ha hecho, de lo que han compartido..  
  
No desea que Arhur piense que se ha aprovechado de él. Un beso es una cosa seria. No puede simplemente marcharse ahora. Eso es lo que hacían los patanes que salían en los programas que Penny solía ver por la tarde. Siempre huían luego de haber dejado embarazada a la chica. La chica luego lloraba y pedía ayuda para su bebé. Eso es algo horrible y él no es ningún patán. De modo que se queda con Arthur las siguientes semanas.  
  
Después de aquel beso algo cambia en su dinámica. Por primera vez, Arthur parece estar más pendiente de él que de Joker. Ven la televisión tomados de la mano,van juntos al parque, incluso..  
  
Se sonroja de solo pensarlo.  
  
Incluso han habido más besos. Él no es ningún experto, de hecho su experiencia en ese ámbito es nula. Pero con Arthur...  
  
Con Arthur aprende que hay distintos tipos de besos. Están los besos cortos de “Buen día” o “Adios” que son los que él está acostumbrado solo que en lugar de la mejilla ahora los da en la boca.  
  
Luego están los besos “estaba preocupado por tí” esos son algo más largos y suelen ir acompañados de un abrazo.  
  
Por último, están los besos que a él lo hacen sonrojarse. Esos besos son los más largos de todos y son los que lo hicieron conocer el interior de la boca de Arthur. Porque si, cuando Arthur lo besa de esa forma hace que sus lenguas se encuentren. Eso le ha hecho cierta gracia las primeras veces pero ha procurado no reír para que Arthur no se ofenda. Los besos largos le provocan risa pero también le provocan algo más...  
  
Pero de eso no va a hablar porque son cosas de adultos.  
  
Algo más ha cambiado desde que compartieron aquel primer beso. Es algo que hace que su pecho se hinche de alegría cada noche. Ahora duermen juntos.  
  
Cuando el sol se pone y llega la hora en que deben apagar las luces, Arthur lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta la habitación. Allí, aparta las sabanas para hacerle espacio y se coloca junto a él. A veces apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho, otras lo abraza por detrás. A él no le importa la manera en que sea mientras sea Arthur. Es lo más parecido a la felicidad que ha vivido en meses y no puede más que disfrutarlo. Todo sería perfecto de no ser...  
  
Porque Joker sigue con ellos.  
  
Aunque las relaciones entre Arthur y él se han enfriado al punto de que Arthur casi no le dirige la palabra, Joker continua siendo una presencia más entre los dos.  
  
A l principio Carnival tuvo miedo de que el cambio en su relación generara algún tipo de represalia para él. Sin embargo..  
  
Joker parece ser el fantasma de lo que una vez fue. Ya no está todo el día con ellos en el departamento sino que sale mucho, a veces por días, nunca avisa si va a volver o no. Él sabe que a pesar de su fingida indiferencia esto es algo que preocupa a Arthur. Lo sabe porque siempre que regresa deja escapar un pequeño suspiro inconsciente.  
  
Joker ya no monopoliza el sofá ni la televisión. De hecho cuando los tres coinciden en la sala de estar, mientras ellos ven las caricaturas, Joker fuma y mira por la ventana. Eso es algo que no deja de hacer en ningún momento. Fumar. Arthur también lo hace pero no tanto como él. Carnival cree que alguien debería decirle que eso no es bueno para su salud, pero siempre está demasiado nervioso para atreverse a hacerlo.  
  
En ocasiones, cuando es hora de dormir y los dos se retiran a la habitación, puede sentir la presencia de Joker observándolos desde el marco de la puerta. Arthur nunca lo invita a pasar y él no hace ningún intento de entrar.  
  
Carnival comienza a sentirse mal por él. Sabe que no debería, que esta es la mejor oportunidad para que Joker se marche de la vida de Arthur y ser de nuevo los dos. Pero..  
  
Él ya ha estado en ese lugar y sabe como es. Sentirse solo, inútil, desplazado. No puede hacerle eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a alguien como Joker..  
  
-Creo que podemos ver las noticias hoy. Digo para variar un poco... - Su voz es un hilo, pero Arthur lo escucha de todas maneras.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de eso? Siempre te asustas cuando pasan lo que está sucediendo en las calles..  
  
Carnival observa de reojo a Joker quien ha dejado de ver por la ventana para centrar su atención en su conversación.  
  
-Si, creo que está bien. Es importante estar informado.-Concluye apartándose un poco, dejando lugar en el sofá. Joker pasea su mirada, primero en él y luego en Arthur. Este último solo suspira cambiando el canal. El informativo de la tarde llena la habitación.  
  
Muy lentamente, como si hubiera perdido toda la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, Joker se acerca tentativamente hasta tomar asiento en el lugar vacío a su lado. Una vez allí una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pero Carnival no la ve. Está demasiado concentrado en mantenerse lo más quieto posible para no hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

Continuará..


	9. Cosas de adultos

Por primera vez en su vida desearía tener a alguien más con quien hablar. Desde que tiene consciencia, Arthur ha sido su amigo, su familia, el inicio y el fin de su mundo. Sin embargo ahora..  
  
Se encuentra en un dilema. No puede hablar de estas cosas con Arthur. No porque Arthur no vaya a entenderlo sino porque son cosas de adultos..y él está directamente implicado en ellas.  
  
La relación que tienen ahora es lo mejor que ha sucedido en su vida. No puede pensar en un momento en que se haya sentido mejor, pero este cambio ha abierto un nuevo mundo que encierra más misterios que certezas.  
  
Lo que siente ahora cuando Arthur se acerca, cuando le habla, cuando lo besa, cuando comparten la cama...  
  
Sabe que lo ama. Siempre lo ha amado. Pero esto es diferente a lo que sentía antes, más fuerte, más apremiante. Lo lleva a querer hacer cosas, a querer comportarse de otra manera. El problema es que no sabe exactamente cual.  
  
Su ignorancia lo aprisiona. Necesita hablar, necesita saber. Y solo hay otra persona a la que puede recurrir.  
  
Joker fuma frente a la ventana. Parece pensativo. Estos días se lo ha visto mucho más relajado. Ya no se ausenta continuamente. Carnival cree que es porque las cosas con Arthur han mejorado.  
  
Afuera es un día gris. Ha comenzado a caer una débil llovizna. Arthur ha ido por suministros antes de que estalle la tormenta. Carnival hace acopio de todo el valor que tiene. Es su oportunidad.  
  
-¿Lindo día, no?  
  
Estúpido, estúpido ¿En serio eso es lo que elije para hacer conversación? Un trueno se escucha a lo lejos para hacerlo sentir peor consigo mismo. Allí se ha ido todo su coraje.  
  
Joker eleva una ceja, su expresión es una mezcla de asombro y diversión. Carnival también estaría sorprendido en su lugar. Es la primera vez que le habla directamente.  
  
-Si, lo es.- Toma una bocanada de humo y luego la exhala al exterior.-Es un lindo día.  
  
No parece estar concediéndole nada sino pensarlo genuinamente. Aun así Carnival ya ha perdido todo su valor y se siente incapaz de continuar. El problema es que tampoco se siente capaz de huir. No sabe que hacer. En un acto inconsciente comienza a balancearse atrás y adelante sobre sus enormes zapatos de payaso.  
  
Joker lo observa un momento antes de volver su atención a la ventana. El humo hace espirales a su alrededor. Los dos se quedan callados un periodo de tiempo hasta que..  
  
-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?  
  
Carnival contiene el aliento. Ahora si, no tiene escapatoria. Cierra los ojos, deja escapar el aire y con él su pregunta.  
  
-¿Comosehaceelamor?  
  
Lo dice rápido y bajito, sin pausas entre una palabra y otra, sin respirar. A Joker le toma unos segundos entender lo que le ha dicho, pero cuando lo hace una sonora carcajada llena la habitación. La fuerza de la risa lo hace ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo y pronto está riendo y tosiendo en partes iguales.  
  
Carnival siente como si hubiera plomo en su vientre. Genial, Joker se burla de él. Esta por encaminarse a la heladera y no salir de ahí hasta navidad cuando Joker lo toma de un brazo.  
  
-¡Espera, espera!¡Lo siento!-Joker parece no ser capaz de dejar de reír, pero él sabe que no es como la risa de Arthur. Él si que no puede evitarla, en cambio Joker...  
  
Un súbito enojo sube hasta su garganta.  
  
-Ya se que soy un tonto. No tienes que burlarte de mí.  
  
Esto tiene un efecto inesperado. Abruptamente, Joker deja de reír. Su mirada de pronto adquiere una intensidad que lo hace estremecerse.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?  
  
Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Carnival se remueve inquieto mientras juega con uno de los extremos de su chaleco.  
  
-Nadie. Solo lo sé.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- Ahí esta de nuevo, feroz. Su postura y su expresión han cambiado tan repentinamente que Carnival no puede evitar retroceder un poco. No entiende qué pretende Joker fingiendo que no lo es.  
  
\- Dejé que me robaran aquel letrero, lleve un arma a un hospital de niños, perdí el trabajo que nos sustentaba..  
  
_Hice que tú, un despiadado asesino, apareciera en la vida de Arthur_. Le habría gustado decir, pero no lo hace. Valora demasiado su vida.  
  
-No-es-cierto.-Joker puntúa cada palabra con una lentitud peligrosa y él pierde todos los deseos de contradecirlo. De modo que se limita a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
Zanjada la cuestión, Joker se mueve hasta uno de los sofás y se deja caer en él. Con las piernas y brazos extendidos da la impresión de que fuera dueño de todo el lugar.  
  
-¿Qué deseas de Arthur?  
  
-¿Disculpa?- La pregunta lo sorprende relojeando la heladera. Su atención ocupada en ver el momento oportuno para huir.  
  
-¿Quieres hacer el amor con él, no? ¿O es con alguien más?  
  
Carnival se apresura a negar con la cabeza. El pequeño sombrero balanceándose precariamente sobre la peluca. No había ni habría nadie más que Arthur en su vida. No podía siquiera pensar en hacer eso con alguien más.  
  
-Bien.-Joker parecía volver a estar extremadamente divertido con el asunto.-Tengo muchas y muy variadas cosas que enseñarte, pero antes.. ¿Qué quieres con él?  
  
Carnival solo se detiene un segundo a pensar. La respuesta es clara para él.  
  
-Quiero hacer a Arthur feliz.  
  
Joker vuelve a sonreirle pero esta vez es diferente. Carnival puede reconocer el afecto cuando lo ve.  
  
-Bien ¿Y qué más?  
  
Carnival no entiende. ¿Por qué tendría que haber algo más?  
  
-Nada más.  
  
Entonces ocurre algo extraño. Joker extiende la cabeza hacia atrás y exhala una gran bocanada de humo.  
  
-Entonces no funcionará.  
  
De nuevo, es como si alguien hubiese colocado plomo en su estómago. No funcionará. La frase clavándose dolorosamente en el pecho.  
  
-Pe..pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Joker se limita a fumar durante largos segundos. La tensión creciendo poco a poco, hasta que eventualmente Joker deja escapar un suspiro.  
  
-Arthur es muy parecido a ti en muchos aspectos. Él también desea tu felicidad. Si solo desean que el otro sea feliz sus deseos se anularan. Debes querer algo para ti. Algo que solo Arthur puede darte.  
  
Carnival se queda de piedra. Algo que solo..  
  
Bueno, hay algo pero no está seguro de que..  
  
-Dime que es.- Ahora Joker lo ve directamente. Es como si de algún modo leyera sus pensamientos. Carnival ajusta la flor de su traje, prefiere concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.  
  
-Bueno hay algo.-Suspira, le da mucha vergüenza hablar de eso pero no tiene más remedio. No tiene sentido retirarse ahora que ha llegado hasta este punto.  
  
-Antes de estar así. Hubo un momento en que Arthur y yo estábamos juntos. Digo, todo el tiempo. Tu debes recordarlo también. No separarnos nunca. Estar en su interior..  
  
Joker asiente en silencio, hay cierto reconocimiento. Eso le da valor.  
  
-Era cálido, agradable. A veces quisiera volver a sentirlo...  
  
Es el momento en que Joker decide levantarse. Apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se acerca con paso decidido a donde está él. Colocando una mano firme sobre su hombro, sus palabras suenan como promesas.  
  
-Puedo ayudarte con eso.  
  
Continuará...


	10. Leccion

El pene de Joker está rojo y duro cuando lo saca de sus pantalones. Por vergüenza, Carnival aparta la mirada pero Joker lo reprende “_¿Cómo vas a aprender si no ves_?”. Tiene razón. A pesar de su incomodidad se obliga a mirar.  
  
No es completamente ajeno a lo que Joker le muestra. A él también le pasa algo parecido. Pero solo es cuando Arthur le da cierto tipo de besos, o cuando está solo y piensa en él.  
  
No es algo que le sucediera antes y eso lo desconcierta. Siente calor y es incomodo. Pero lo que es peor, no sabe qué hacer al respecto cuando ocurre. Él solo conoce cosas de niños y eso no es de niños. Joker ha sido muy gentil al acceder a mostrarle.  
  
Joker le pide que le muestre sus partes también, pero él se escandaliza.¿Qué tal si alguien los ve?¿Si Arthur justo entrara? Joker le asegura que no sucederá. Las ventanas del dormitorio están cerradas y Arthur no regresará hasta la noche. Pueden estar tranquilos. Carnival no está tranquilo pero en el fondo sabe que debe aprovechar esta oportunidad.  
  
Su pene no está duro como el de Joker. Tampoco siente aquella sensación en la parte baja de su estómago. Justo ahora en que lo necesita para saber, su cuerpo no responde. Joker no se altera._ Solo ocurre cuando algo te excita, una persona o una situación_. Esto es lo que le dice y Carnival no puede evitar notar que Joker ha estado así de entrada. No sabe que pensar de eso así que no dice nada.  
  
_También puedes hacer que ocurra si te tocas._  
  
Joker lo hace para mostrarle. Se toca a sí mismo y lo insta a hacer lo mismo. Él busca imitarlo lo mejor que puede. Se acaricia desde la base, rodeando la punta con sus dedos pero nada sucede. No se siente placentero, solo extraño.  
  
_Cierra los ojos. Imagina que es Arthur quien lo hace._  
  
Aun avergonzado, Carnival sigue su consejo. Arthur siempre es paciente con él. Lo haría despacio. Imagina por un momento que es la mano de Arthur la cual se cierra a su alrededor, que son sus dedos recorriéndolo. Imagina su sonrisa mientras le dice que eso no es algo malo. Que eso es lo que hace la gente cuando se ama. Que él también lo desea y entonces..  
  
Oh!  
  
Carnival la siente. Allí está la conocida sensación en su abdomen. Su pene crece en su mano y él sonríe porque lo ha logrado. ¡Al fín está haciendo algo bien!  
  
La sensación crece cada vez más, se expande desde su abdomen en todas direcciones. Repta por su cuerpo en rápidas pulsaciones. Sus piernas tiemblan, su garganta se cierra. Se siente eufórico, se siente vivo. Allí están otra vez esas ganas de algo pero no sabe qué.  
  
Entonces..  
  
El miedo.  
  
Siempre el miedo. No sabe de donde viene. Pero de repente está ahí junto a él. No se siente dueño de sí. Todo es demasiado extraño y no tiene control. Escucha la voz de Joker como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano.  
  
_¡No pares!¡Continúa!  
_  
No, no. Carnival quiere parar. Quiere abrir los ojos y detener todo aquello. No sabe qué va a suceder y eso lo angustia. Su mano se detiene pero eso no lo alivia. Todo lo contrario, es doloroso e incómodo. Sus piernas flaquean amenazando con dejar de sostenerlo. Todo estaba tan bien. No comprende por qué ha terminado así, no entiende qué es lo que debe..  
  
_Shhh. Hey. Está bien. Estoy aquí. Puedes apoyarte en mí._  
  
Joker le habla de un modo en que nunca le ha escuchado antes. Le habla bajito con tono que le recuerda demasiado al de Arthur. Su pecho se comprime.  
  
_Duele.  
_  
Es todo lo que alcanza a decir. No desea abrir los ojos. Joker lo está ayudando luego de todos los pensamientos negativos que ha tenido hacia él. Lo ayuda y él ni siquiera puede seguir sus consejos. No desea ser una nueva decepción.  
  
_Se que duele. Es por eso que debes seguir._  
  
Carnival siente su presencia muy cerca. Aún sin abrir los ojos lo busca a tientas. Joker está a pocos centímetros y él se refugia con desesperación en el espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula, sus manos aferran su traje. Es un lindo traje, odiaría arruinarlo.  
  
_Tengo miedo. Siento que moriré.._  
  
Carnival siente a Joker estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Su voz se oye como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano. Sus manos lo estrechan contra su cuerpo.  
  
_Lo harás. Pero solo un poco. Luego vivirás y se sentirá bien. Yo también lo haré. Mírame..  
_  
Carnival se atreve a abrir los ojos. En el espacio entre sus cuerpos, puede ver que Joker vuelve a acariciarse a si mismo. Lo hace muy lentamente. Su pene sigue hinchado y rojo y es en ese segundo que él comprende que Joker ha estado sufriendo del mismo modo que él. La certeza de aquel dolor compartido le da valor.  
  
Carnival lo imita en sus movimientos y esta vez no cierra los ojos. Vuelve a sentir aquella sensación que lo marea y lo atemoriza pero esta vez se siente más seguro. Tal vez muera pero Joker estará ahí con él. No lo hará solo y eso lo reconforta.  
  
Aumentan el ritmo. La sensación se vuelve cada vez más intensa, cada vez más constante. Su mano libre se aferra a Joker como si fuese su último sostén hasta que repentinamente el mundo se oscurece. Eso es morir, pero se siente bien, el dolor se transforma en otra cosa y es exactamente como Joker lo ha descripto.  
  
Más tarde, cuando tenga un momento a solas, reparará en el hecho de que en aquella segunda ocasión, cuando el mundo se oscureció y él murió, olvidó pensar en Arthur.  
  
Continuará...


	11. Rechazo

Joker fuma constantemente. Siempre lo ha hecho pero últimamente hasta Arthur parece estar preocupado. Un cigarrillo tras otro en intervalos que se acortan cada vez más.  
  
Tampoco parece poder estar quieto durante mucho tiempo. Si ven la televisión su rodilla se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un movimiento frenético. Ha vuelto a ausentarse mucho del departamento por lo que coinciden cada vez menos. Carnival no lo comprende. Él y Arthur no han vuelto a discutir.  
  
Desde aquella lección en la habitación, Joker se comporta cada vez más extraño. Carnival sabe que es su culpa pero en esta ocasión no sabe exactamente qué es lo que ha hecho mal.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que ha descubierto que lo extraña. Por supuesto que no ha olvidado lo que Joker ha hecho (y lo que es capaz de hacer), pero de algún modo, el haber confiado en él, el que haya sido tan amable, tan paciente al haberle enseñado cosas...  
  
Ahora se siente más seguro con él, más capaz de poder hablarle y compartir momentos.  
  
Arthur también parece ser feliz con él. A pesar de su intensa preocupación por sus acciones, que Joker también puede hacerlo reír, que juntos pueden hablar de cosas que él no entiende, por ejemplo de política. Había estado tan sumergido en su propia depresión y culpa que no lo había notado antes.  
  
Es demasiado irónico. Unas semanas atrás su mayor deseo era que Joker se marchara de la vida de Arthur, volver a ser solo los dos. Pero ahora teme que en una de las ocasiones en que salga por la puerta ya no vaya a volver y eso lo atemoriza más que ninguna otra cosa.  
  
-¿Vas a volver?  
  
Es la primera vez que verbaliza su miedo en voz alta. Joker detiene su salida, su mano en el picaporte. Ha estado toda la tarde fumando y viendo por la ventana. No les ha dirigido la palabra ni siquiera cuando Arthur lo ha invitado a sentarse a comer. Eso es algo muy inusual. Carnival siente que hay algo final en la forma en que se ha comportado todo el día. Está seguro de que si no le habla en esta ocasión ya no volverá a hablarle nunca más.  
  
Joker sonríe pero hay algo en su modo de hacerlo que le recuerda a Arthur. Esa no es una sonrisa de felicidad. Esta triste, deduce, y no puede evitar pensar en entonar alguna canción para alegrarlo.  
  
Joker se le acerca despacio, hasta que están uno frente al otro. Una de sus manos le recorre el rostro con suavidad. Sus dedos se pasean por los rulos verdes de su peluca, presionan un poco su nariz de payaso y rozan su mejilla hasta terminar en sus labios. Carnival se estremece, nunca antes había sido tocado de esa forma pero le agrada. Su tacto es muy gentil pero su mirada lo pone nervioso así que cierra los ojos.  
  
-No, no voy a volver.-Dice en un susurro contra su oído.-¿Quieres saber por qué?  
  
Carnival asiente débilmente y es en ese momento en que el mundo se pone de cabeza. Joker lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo gira estrellando su cuerpo contra la mesa de un modo tan violento que Carnival deja escapar un grito ahogado. Este es el Joker que conoce. El que ha temido desde el primer día.  
  
\- ¡ESTO!- Se apoya con todo cuerpo y Carnival puede sentir su pene duro contra sus nalgas.-¡ESTO ES LO QUE ME OCURRE CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY CERCA DE TI!  
  
Joker habla con furia y desesperación. Como si viniese de una larga batalla que acabara de perder.  
  
Es en ese momento en que Carnival recuerda aquel día en el cuarto. Joker había estado así de entrada y él no había comprendido por qué. De pronto siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Joker lo aprisiona más contra la mesa, sus manos sujetando las suyas como si Carnival fuera a hacer algún intento de escapar. Carnival no quiere escapar, solo desparecer.  
  
-Si no me voy ahora terminaré haciendo algo horrible contigo ¿Y tu me preguntas si voy a volver?  
  
Carnival no puede contestarle. La presión contra su cuerpo se acrecienta cada vez más hasta que..  
  
\- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!  
  
Arthur.  
  
La presión desaparece, ya no es prisionero, pero apenas tiene tiempo de asimilarlo. Arthur ha irrumpido en el cuarto empujando a Joker con todo su cuerpo. Está furioso. Carnival lo ve abalanzarse contra Joker golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Joker trastabilla perdiendo el equilibrio al retroceder. Han discutido antes pero nunca de ese modo. Arthur parece estar fuera de sí. Sus puños impactan una y otra vez contra su rostro y de repente hay sangre por todos lados.  
  
Carnival se siente enfermo. Todo es horrible. Desea esconderse pero ni siquiera puede moverse de su lugar, solo atina a cubrirse los ojos para no ver. Puede oír los jadeos, la respiración ahogada de Joker se mezclan con los insultos de Arthur hasta que, de un momento a otro, todo es silencio.  
  
Carnival se descubre los ojos solo para desear no haberlo hecho. La escena frente a sí es aún peor que antes porque Joker ha sacado su arma y ahora le apunta a Arthur. Su rostro está desencajado, sus facciones son una mezcla de sangre y pintura.  
  
\- ¡ATRÁS MALDITO FENÓMENO!  
  
Arthur retrocede y Carnival puede ver el momento exacto en que el shock inicial de verse apuntado con un arma es reemplazado por el dolor.  
  
Joker jamás, ni aun en sus días más negros lo había llamado así. Fenómeno es la palabra que usan los extraños para insultarlo cuando Arthur no puede parar de reír. Fenómeno es un insulto de gente que quiere hacerle daño. Nunca de Joker. Jamás de Joker.  
  
Carnival puede percibir la herida como suya. Ahora si, las lagrimas que ha estado conteniendo todo este tiempo se deslizan libres por sus mejillas. Arthur no parece saber que hacer. Su mirada se pasea nerviosa entre Joker y él. Sus manos se deslizan temblorosamente hacia su estómago subiendo hasta su pecho como si tocándose a si mismo pudiese constatar de esa forma que esa horrible pesadilla es real.  
  
La risa comienza suavemente pero pronto gana su fuerza característica. Arthur se dobla en dos incapaz de controlarla. Su pecho se agita y su respiración se entrecorta con tanta frecuencia que Carnival teme verlo morir ahogado. Eso lo saca del shock. Pronto está junto a él procurando calmarlo.  
  
Joker guarda el arma en su bolsillo y saca un atado de cigarrillos. Enciende uno y comienza a fumar paseándose de un lado al otro de la habitación. Su mano se desliza por su pelo en un gesto claro de nerviosismo. Parece intentar calmarse pero la mano que sostiene el cigarrillo tiembla constantemente y sus pasos no se detienen.  
  
-¡Lo he intentado!¡He procurado cuidarlos desde el primer día!¡He asesinado a aquellos que les han hecho daño!  
  
Escupe al suelo una mezcla de saliva y sangre. Sus pasos se detienen delante de ellos.  
  
\- Hasta he traído dinero para que no tengan que arriesgarse en las calles de nuevo.- Su voz se quiebra un instante.  
  
\- Pero lo peor de todo. Lo que más me duele de todo esto es que los he amado!-Arroja el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa para apagarlo.-¡LOS HE AMADO Y USTEDES SIGUEN RECHAZÁNDOME!  
  
Una nueva ola de carcajadas vuelve a llenar la habitación. Arthur está en el suelo encogido sobre si mismo y Carnival no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo más que sostenerlo débilmente. Joker vuelve a sacar el arma de sus pantalones y los apunta un segundo para luego apuntarse a si mismo. No parece ser capaz de pensar claramente y Carnival teme que haga una locura. Debe hacer algo para evitarlo, debe..  
  
-No lo hagas.-Susurra, siempre susurra cuando tiene miedo. Su cuerpo tiembla y su instinto es esconderse en el lugar más cercano pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. No, esta vez.  
  
Joker les ha dado la espalda. Carnival lo agradece. Lo agradece porque lo que va a decir a continuación es algo tan intimo y difícil para él que no se cree capaz de hacerlo si Joker lo mira a los ojos.  
  
-Esta bien si quieres hacerlo. Se que quieres hacer conmigo lo que él le hizo a Arthur. Arthur nunca habla de eso. De como era vivir con Penny y su novio pero..  
  
Toma aire. Nunca ha hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Arthur. Sabe que eso fue terrible para él. Arthur le ha ahorrado todo. Las memorias, el trauma, el dolor, la angustia. Solo hay algo que no ha podido ahorrarle: el miedo. El miedo que lo acompaña de forma constante.  
  
-No te vayas. Puedes hacer eso conmigo...solo no te vayas.  
  


Continuará...


	12. Disculpa

_No te vayas. Puedes hacer eso conmigo...solo no te vayas._

Joker no da señales de moverse. El único indicio de haberlo escuchado es su respiración, cada vez más errática. Carnival sabe que debe tomar coraje, que es la única forma de arreglar todo eso. Se pone de pie. Arthur intenta frenarlo sujetándolo débilmente de sus pantalones. _No lo hagas_ , dicen sus ojos antes que una furiosa oleada de risa lo haga convulsionarse nuevamente. Carnival siente una corriente cálida en su interior. Arthur siempre se ha preocupado por él. Lo ha salvado de tantas formas distintas..  
  
Es momento de hacer lo mismo por él...  
  
Sus inseguros pasos lo llevan hasta donde se encuentra Joker. Carnival se mueve lentamente, pensando cada movimiento. No desea sorprenderlo e incitar un ataque. Una vez que está a su lado lleva una de sus manos hasta tocar tentativamente su espalda. Su pálida mano contrasta dramáticamente con el rojo del traje. Permanece así unos segundos, esperando el rechazo, la violencia pero nada sucede. El temblor le llega unos instantes después. El cuerpo de Joker tiembla bajo su mano y aquel hallazgo es tan inusual y tan impropio de él que en ese momento Carnival olvida su miedo y lo ve como un niño más. Un niño herido y enojado que le teme a su propia furia. Eso le da confianza. Después de todo, él siempre ha entendido más de niños que de adultos.  
  
Arthur observa como Carnival envuelve a Joker con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Arthur puede escuchar que le susurra algo pero al principio no puede descifrar claramente qué es. Solo cuando sus carcajadas ceden y es capaz de recobrar el aliento, cuando su cuerpo poco a poco se relaja luego del esfuerzo, es que puede comprender los susurros de Carnival.

Una melodía. La clásica canción que solía cantar en el hospital de niños “If you’re happy and you know it” solo que con una letra diferente. El “happy” de la canción había sido remplazado por emociones negativas.  
  
“If you’re mad and you know it, stomp your feet”  
“If you’re sad and you know it, cry out loud”*  
  
Una vez terminada la canción Carnival espera. La risa de Arthur ha cedido completamente. Por varios segundos el silencio reina en la habitación. Joker ha dejado de temblar, su cuerpo se apoya laxo contra la figura de Carnival.  
  
-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Joker había cerrado los ojos y hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su verdadera sonrisa.  
  
-He estado trabajando en mi material.- Responde orgulloso de su logro.-Quiero ser un mejor payaso pero pensé que a veces es difícil estar feliz siempre.  
  
Joker solo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Arthur ve desde el suelo como el otro guía suavemente a Joker hasta que ambos están sentados sobre el sofá. Carnival saca uno de sus múltiples pañuelos de payaso de su bolsillo y con él comienza a limpiarle la sangre del rostro. Atrás ha quedado la furia explosiva, ahora Joker es una marioneta que simplemente se deja hacer. El largo pañuelo quita pintura y sangre en partes iguales. Una vez que termina, Carnival deposita un suave beso en su mejilla. Es en ese instante que Joker parece despertar de su trance.  
  
-No.-Su mano sobre el pecho del otro deteniendo su avance. -Yo no lo haré. No voy a hacerte eso.

Joker lo observa con seriedad.  
  
\- Tal vez sea un monstruo, pero no seré esa clase de monstruo.  
  
Arthur se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. Carnival teme que de algún modo su comportamiento con Joker lo haya enfadado pero pronto descubre que no es así. Arthur regresa pocos segundos después con una pequeña cajita. Sentándose junto a Joker al otro lado del sofá, toma uno de los pinceles para cargarlo con maquillaje. Tanto Carnival como Joker observan atentamente sus movimientos.

Cuando parece estar listo, Arthur busca en la mirada de Joker una señal de aprobación. El otro asiente imperceptiblemente y entonces Arthur comienza su trabajo de pintura. El rojo, blanco y azul van delineando nuevamente sus facciones.  
  
Carnival no puede verlo desde su angulo pero al cabo de un momento puede escuchar a Arthur reprendiéndolo suavemente.  
  
-Debes dejar de llorar o el maquillaje se arruinará.  
  
Joker se mueve rápido, como si las palabras de Arthur hubiesen puesto de vuelta en funcionamiento algo dentro de sí. Con ambas manos toma el rostro de Arthur y lo besa. Es tan inesperado que él también se sorprende. El pincel queda a medio camino suspendido en el aire. Joker busca su boca con hambre pero allí hay algo más que el simple deseo. Carnival puede verlo, no es solo “un beso largo” sino que habla de algo más. Es una profunda disculpa.  
  
Carnival siente una súbita felicidad embargarlo. Contrariamente a su experiencia pasada, no se siente desplazado. Ha comenzado a percibirse como parte de ambos.

_Continuará..  
  
* "Si estás enojado y lo sabes, pisa fuerte"  
"Si estás triste y lo sabes, llora en voz alta" _


	13. Tres

La tormenta ha caído sobre él con toda su intensidad. Arthur ha intentado proteger la bolsa de los alimentos colocándola dentro de su campera pero ha sido en vano. Los comestibles están tan empapados como él.  
  
Ingresa al departamento, coloca las llaves en la mesita cercana a la puerta y es entonces cuando lo nota. Hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Arthur no puede decir exactamente qué es pero ahí está.  
  
-¡Estoy en casa!  
  
Se anuncia mientras se encamina a la sala de estar y es allí dónde lo ve. La rareza en el ambiente. Aquella extraña sensación...  
  
La televisión está encendida pero ni Carnival ni Joker le presta atención. Lo observan a él. Ambos están sentados en el sofá. Uno junto al otro. Sus cuerpos en contacto. No hay espacio entre los dos.  
  
-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunta más por nerviosismo que por querer saber en realidad.  
_  
_ -Claro.-Responde Joker sonriéndose felinamente al tiempo que se pone de pie.  
  
-Estás empapado, dejame ayudarte.  
  
Arthur deja los alimentos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Carnival desaparece para luego reaparecer con una toalla. Mientras él le seca el cabello, Joker lo ayuda a quitarse la ropa mojada. No sabe exactamente a qué se deben tantas atenciones, no es su cumpleaños, pero las disfruta de igual modo.  
  
Una sensación cálida lo envuelve. Atrás va quedando el frío de la lluvia, la crudeza de la ciudad. Allí, con Joker quitándole las heladas prendas y Carnival secando suavemente su cuerpo, se siente adormecido.  
  
Arthur cierra los ojos y sonríe. No debe fingir ser otra persona junto a ellos.  
  
Luego de cenar, los tres se sientan a ver la televisión. Arthur ha ido a ducharse y ahora puede estar relajado vestido solo con el pantalón de su pijama.  
  
No son las noticias ni las caricaturas sino una vieja película en blanco y negro. Le agrada. La historia narra un romance entre un hombre y una mujer y las dificultades que deben sortear para estar juntos. Es una historia simple, con final feliz. Su atención esta puesta en ella hasta que algo lo distrae. A su izquierda, Joker ha dejado de concentrarse en la pantalla para verlo directamente. Arthur conoce esa mirada. La ha visto en otras ocasiones cuando han estado solos. Sabe lo que significa por lo que se prepara mentalmente, pero entonces ocurre algo extraño. Joker eleva su mano, dejándola suspendida en el aire. Conecta su mirada con Carnival y éste la toma. Arthur no comprende del todo la situación. Joker le guiña un ojo y lleva la mano de Carnival hasta su entrepierna.  
  
-¿Qu..?  
  
No llega a terminar de formular la pregunta ya que pronto la boca de Joker se cierra sobre la suya. Joker lo besa con un deseo que lo desborda y entonces Arthur no puede concentrase en nada más.  
  
Carnival puede sentir como el pene de Arthur crece rápidamente. Con una mezcla de intriga y fascinación ve como las atenciones de Joker despiertan su cuerpo hasta que pronto esta duro bajo su mano. Los besos se desvían desde su boca y luego bajan lentamente hasta su cuello. Arthur inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio y entonces Joker conecta su mirada con la suya. Carnival sabe lo que debe hacer, ya han hablado de esto antes. Sus palabras resuenan en su mente como si acabara de decírselas.  
  
_Cuando sientas que la tela de sus pantalones se aprieta sobre su erección, debes desabrocharselos y abrir su cremallera. Una vez que lo hayas hecho debes bajar su ropa interior. Eso lo aliviará._   
  
Con manos temblorosas, sigue las instrucciones. Internamente, agradece la presencia de Joker en su primera vez. Ha aprendido ciertas cosas con las lecciones pero hacer esas cosas con Arthur aún es algo nuevo para él.  
  
Joker se separa brevemente del cuerpo de Arthur para colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Arthur lo observa extrañado, sin dudas tiene preguntas. Ellos nunca habían hecho algo así. No, con Carnival al menos. 

Sin poder evitarlo, Carnival aprovecha ese momento para besarlo. No tendrá la destreza de Joker en ese ámbito, pero ha dejado de ser el tímido amante de semanas atrás.  
  
Desde su posición en el suelo, Joker los ve besarse un momento. Palpa su propia excitación en sus pantalones para luego tomar el pene de Arthur con una de sus manos y luego meterlo en su boca. Arthur gime en la boca de Carnival y éste último detiene el beso para concentrarse en las acciones de Joker.  
  
Cuando Joker le explicó lo que era el sexo oral no pudo más que sentir un fuerte rechazo. _Eso no se pone en la boca_, fue su primer pensamiento. _Es muy placentero_, ya lo verás, había dicho él sin dejar de sonreirle.  
  
Él ya le ha hablado de esto pero verlo es algo completamente distinto. Joker mueve su cabeza de cierta manera, con una de sus manos sujeta la base de su pene y con la otra masajea su ingle. Todo esto hace que Arthur se retuerza en el sofá y pase una de sus manos compulsivamente por su cabello. De cuando en cuando, el pene de Arthur desaparece por completo dentro de su boca lo cual deja a Carnival pasmado puesto que no creía que eso fuera posible sin provocar arcadas. En esos momentos Arthur pedía perdón. Sus caderas se movían espasmódicamente y se adentraban una y otra vez en la boca de Joker pero a él no parecía importarle sino todo lo contrario. Parecía alentarlo a hacerlo.  
  
Arthur se remueve intensamente en el sofá hasta que repentinamente lleva una de sus manos a la boca conteniendo un grito, empuja con su cadera una última vez, todo su cuerpo en tensión, al mismo tiempo que Joker traga rápidamente tres veces. Al inicio, Carnival está confundido. Joker no tenía nada en la boca antes de..  
  
_Oh  
_  
Cae en la cuenta cuando aquel liquido blanco de nombre extraño resbala por la comisura de sus labios deslizándose por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Carnival siente una irrefrenable curiosidad.

Joker aún se está recomponiendo cuando él se coloca a su lado. Muy lentamente se acerca hasta su cuello y recoge con su lengua el liquido blanco. No está seguro de qué esperar. Es extraño, ligeramente salado. No está seguro de que le agrade el sabor, sin embargo, el saber que aquello proviene de Arthur le da una nueva dimensión a las cosas.  
  
Un débil quejido capta su atención. Con un brazo extendido sobre su rostro, puede ver que Arthur los observa con una expresión que parece ser de súplica. Eso le da ánimos para continuar.  
  
Sujetándose de las solapas del traje de Joker lame su barbilla buscando obtener aún más a aquel salado liquido. Joker aprovecha ese instante para conectar su lengua con la suya en un beso profundo al tiempo que sus manos luchan para quitarle la ropa. Carnival está de acuerdo, ha comenzado a hacer mucho calor, por lo que también ayuda a Joker a quitarse su traje.  
  
Alli se percata. Joker está de la misma forma que aquel día en la habitación. Su pene nuevamente está hinchado y rojo por lo que decide llevar una de sus manos hasta él para aliviarlo.  
  
-Has aprendido bien. -Siente la sonrisa de Joker apretándose contra su piel. Carnival siente su pecho hincharse de orgullo.  
  
Joker continua besándolo, su lengua baja por su cuello y se detiene en su clavícula. Carnival ríe, eso le da cosquillas. El pene de Joker está muy caliente en su mano y por momentos se resbala. Él le ha explicado que eso sucede por otro liquido pero él es malo para recordar los nombres. La respiración de Joker se hace cada vez más profunda y pesada hasta que de pronto su cuerpo se agita y su mano se moja con la blanquecina sustancia igual a la de Arthur.  
  
Carnival se siente fascinado. Ha logrado lo mismo que ha hecho Joker. Ha logrado que su cuerpo se relaje al punto de dejarse caer a un costado. Ha logrado que le diera aquel liquido blanco que los hace sentirse tan bien. Carnival lleva su mano hasta su boca saboreando también a Joker. Ha sido una victoria.  
  
Está a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando es detenido.  
  
-Espera, aun queda algo.-Joker está casi sin aliento pero aún así parece conservar energías para seguir. Carnival ya no está tan seguro de esta parte. Confía en Joker pero aún así..  
  
Arthur ha sacado de alguna parte un cigarrillo y los observa curioso desde el sofá. Joker pasa una mano por su cabello, componiéndose de vuelta.  
  
-Arthur, Carnival quiere tener sexo contigo.-Dice sin más preámbulo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Carnival siente el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. Aun escandalizado le susurra a Joker algo al oído como si Arthur no se encontrara allí presente.  
  
-Oh! Es cierto, disculpa. Mi error. Él quiere hacer el amor contigo.-Se corrige haciendo énfasis en “hacer el amor.”  
  
Arthur los ve durante unos segundos, traga en seco, para luego articular un diminuto “OK.” Carnival quien se había cubierto a cara con sus manos ante el bochorno, las descubre para encontrarse con su mirada. Su expresión una mezcla de diversión y profundo afecto.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Eso es perfecto!-Joker se pone de pie cortando el momento.-Arthur ¿Me permites?  
  
Arthur lo observa al principio sin comprender para luego asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. Con el cigarrillo aun en una de sus manos se coloca boca arriba en el sofá. Joker aprovecha esto para terminar de quitar sus pantalones y ropa interior.  
  
-¿Puedes separar las piernas, bebe? Bien, eso es. Maravilloso. Tenemos un buen angulo desde aquí, ahora Carniv..¿A dónde vas?  
  
Carnival es detenido a medio camino de llegar a la heladera. Ya no está tan seguro de que querer hacerlo. Ha hablado antes con Joker pero..  
  
De pronto todo se ha vuelto demasiado real y no se siente capaz. ¿Que pasaría si luego de hacerlo Arthur acabara odiándolo? ¿Qué tal si acabara lastimandolo como el novio de Penny?No podría perdonarse algo así jamas.  
  
De pronto Arthur está a su lado. Arthur está tan desnudo como él, pero aún así, el verlo y que él lo vea no deja de apenarlo.  
  
-Hey. Lo sujeta gentilmente.-Todo está bien. Esto es lo que quiero también. Es lo que he querido desde hace mucho..  
  
Una de sus manos guía delicadamente su rostro hasta que sus miradas se conectan.  
  
-Confio en tí y en él. Sé que a pesar de lo que ha pasado no van a lastimarme.  
  
Joker desvía la vista avergonzado por sus previas acciones. Carnival siente aquella calidez, que siempre ha asociado a Arthur, embargarlo de nuevo. Todo estará bien.  
  
De nuevo Arthur se ha colocado en el sofá. Joker y Carnival lo observan desde uno de los extremos.  
  
-Muy bien ¿Puedes ir al baño y traer aquello?  
  
Carnival asiente nerviosamente precipitándose al cuarto de baño. Una vez de regreso se lo entrega a Joker.  
  
-Bien, esto va a hacernos las cosas más fáciles. Mira.  
  
Joker introduce dos dedos en el frasco. Carnival lo observa con atención. Parece ser una especie de aceite. Una vez que los dedos están empapados, Joker los dirige hacia la entrepierna de Arthur. Solo que no se queda ahí, sigue un poco más abajo.  
  
-¿Estás listo?-Consulta, acariciando levemente la cadera de Arthur. El otro asiente exhalando una bocanada de humo.  
  
Entonces Joker hace algo con uno de sus dedos, haciendo su cuerpo se tense.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta sin retirar su mano. Su atención está concentrada en las expresiones de Arthur. Carnival, puede ver que el sudor baña su frente. A pesar de su confianza y soltura, puede ver que Joker se preocupa por lo que vaya a sucederle.  
  
Arthur vuelve a asentir. Joker dirige su atención a él.  
  
-Ahora debes hacer lo mismo.  
  
Carnival duda pero Joker no se inmuta.  
  
-Debes hacerlo o no estará listo. Si no preparas su cuerpo para recibirte, lo lastimarás. Si lo lastimas tendré que matarte y si te mato luego tendré que matarme porque no podría vivir sin ninguno de los dos. ¿Entiendes cómo todo se complicaría?  
  
Arthur le dirige una mirada de reproche y Joker le guiña el ojo. A pesar de su crudeza, sus palabras ponen fin a las dudas de Carnival. Repitiendo el procedimiento que ha visto, Carnival lleva uno de sus dedos hasta colocarlo donde se encuentra el de Joker. Arthur estira una de sus piernas y vuelve a flexionarla. Parece encontrarse incomodo pero también hay algo más. Carnival puede sentir el intenso calor envolviendo su dedo, puede percibir también el de Joker junto al suyo y de pronto un pensamiento lo asalta. Ambos están en el interior de Arthur. La sensación de vértigo regresa a su estómago y puede sentir su pene hinchándose. Joker nota esto y le sonríe.  
  
-Eso es. Ahora mueve tu dedo sin retirarlo.  
  
Carnival se siente como en un sueño. Su dedo se mueve casi por sí solo.  
  
-Es como si lo succionara.-Piensa en voz alta e instantáneamente se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.  
  
-Si, es lo que hará contigo cuando estes dentro de él.  
  
Carnival siente el sonrojo apoderarse de él nuevamente. Arthur gruñe, el cigarrillo olvidado en una de sus manos. Sus caderas también han comenzado a moverse.  
  
-Muy bien, lo estas haciendo muy bien. Ve su expresión. Escucha sus sonidos. Así sabrás que lo estas haciendo bien.  
  
Arthur gime como un animal herido. Pronuncia sus nombres entre una exhalación y otra. Su pene de nuevo esta duro.  
  
-Ahí lo tienes, esa es tu señal. Está listo.-Joker se remueve en el lugar. -Voy a salir ahora.  
  
Tanto Arthur como Carnival susurran una protesta. Arthur se siente vacío y Carnival teme continuar sin su ayuda. Joker ensaya una especie de reverencia.  
  
-Oh no, no. Este es tu momento de brillar. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Solo voy a hacer esto antes.  
  
Vuelve a introducir sus dedos en el frasco pero esta vez no los lleva hacia Arthur sino que los cierra alrededor de la erección de Carnival. El frio tacto de su mano es un alivio momentáneo a un deseo que no hace más que crecer.  
  
Una vez que termina, Joker le da unas palmadas de aliento en su espalda. Pasa junto a Arthur para retirar el cigarrillo a medio terminar de su mano y se deja caer en uno de los sofás para observarlos.  
  
Carnival le devuelve la mirada, por un segundo paralizado, hasta que la voz de Arthur lo devuelve a la realidad. Arthur lo llama con una voz que habla de súplica y entrega, entonces Carnival entiende que todo lo que ha hecho lo llevado a ese momento. A ese instante en que Arthur será finalmente suyo.  
  
Carnival entra en él, no sin cierta dificultad. Es la primera vez de ambos pero la confianza que Arthur deposita en él es contagiosa, de modo que pronto Carnival se está moviendo. Apenas sale de su cuerpo, no desea alejarse demasiado, no ahora que se encuentra en su interior y está cumpliendo su deseo por tanto tiempo anhelado.  
  
Arthur se mueve bajo su cuerpo. Lo aferra con sus piernas y sus brazos como si él tampoco quisiera dejarlo ir. Bajo la mirada de Joker, los dos se entregan el uno al otro hasta que el mundo se oscurece.  
  
Más tarde cuando los tres estén finalmente en la habitación, compartiendo una cama que definitivamente es demasiado pequeña para tres hombres adultos, Carnival tendrá su momento para reflexionar.  
  
Ahora lo comprendía, Arthur, Joker y él estaban conectados entre sí de una manera tan profunda e intima que se necesitaban para sobrevivir. Los tres eran muy diferentes, y tal vez nunca podrían sortear ciertas diferencias, pero si permanecían juntos ya ninguno volvería a sentirse rechazado.  
  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegamos esta vez! Les agradezco mucho el apoyo al seguir esta historia no convencional. Sus kudos y comentarios fueron una compañía muy importante durante esta historia!  
Espero pasen una hermosa noche y les deseo un buen comienzo de año a todos! Hasta la proxima!


End file.
